Piper's Roman
by Roman-Reyna44
Summary: One-shot. You have your average everyday arguments and you have your average charmspeaker trying to get away from it all. See what Piper does to escape the constant fighting. The story is way better than the summary. Rated T for some cursing.


The eight of us, the seven of the prophecy plus Reyna, was all seated at a small conference table in a dusty spacious attic somewhere in New Rome. Why an attic you ask? Well, because none of us wanted any intruders eavesdropping on this meeting. Going clockwise, we were all seated like this: Reyna at one head of the table next to Piper, Percy and Hazel continuing on to Annabeth at the other head next to Jason, Frank and Leo.

The ongoing conflicts in the room would never seem to conclude. At first we were all calmly discussing Annabeth and Reyna's idea for a monster-free way to travel between camps. Although, somehow five minutes later it all escalated into a disaster. Most of us ended up arguing with each other about the same thing: Frank and Leo were going at it again over who deserves Hazel and you have Jason and Percy debating about who's stronger.

_Boys._

The arguing just wouldn't stop!

That left two of them: Reyna and Piper. It could've been four, but Annabeth was trying to break up Jason and Percy's debate, Hazel doing the same with Frank and Leo. Piper should've just used her charmspeaking abilities to tell them all to quit it or she could've bothered to at least calm down her boyfriend but Piper didn't want to. She was sick and tired of being the only charmspeaker in the room always having to break up the arguments. Although, she did earn herself a quick glare from Reyna, when it seemed obvious that Piper was just going to sit back and relax as soon as Piper leaned back in the wooden chair and sighed. So, Reyna was going to try to make the demi-gods settle down.

After about five minutes later, when Reyna made little progress in calming down the demigods. Piper decided to jam to some tunes. She took out her IPod touch and plugged her headphones from the device to her ears from under her baby blue sweater. She unlocked the screen and tapped on the Music icon. She scrolled through her endless list of artists, none of them seemed to be one she wanted to listen to today until she came to a stop at 'N'.

_Guess I'm going to listen to some Nicki Minaj….and her other alter egos._

The others were still too busy debating to realize that she was still in the room, even the ones with ADHD didn't notice silent Piper. So, she just pulled her hoodie over her head, closed her eyes and let herself get lost into the world of music.

After about forty minutes later, Piper was _really _getting into the insane lyrics coming from Nicki Minaj's songs. Piper eyes had been opened but she didn't take note to her surroundings. She had her head slightly shaking back and forth along to the madness and hysteria in the beat, rhythm and lyrics.

Right now, she was listening to "Stupid Hoe" featuring her alter ego, Roman Zolanski. Piper felt so into the song it was as if she and Roman was one. Piper had the song on repeat and damn that song reminded her of someone.

_Who did it remind her of again?_

"Bitch talkin' she the queen when she looking like a lab rat. I'm Angelina, you Jennifer. Come on bitch, you see where Brad at!"

_Reyna._

That's who it reminded Piper of. It's not like she hated or despised Reyna, when deep down she really did. When you think about the lyrics, it kind of does sound like someone is getting dissed, so she's guessing it might not be a good thing if she immediately thought about Reyna while listening to this. Especially when it's one of her favorite songs and she knows the lyrics to the _whole_ song.

"Put ya cape on, you a stupid hoe"

Although, while jamming out Piper soon realized that the others weren't at each other throats anymore. She should've decided to stop and go back into the conversation but Piper was _really_ lost in her music.

Even though Piper was listening to music she was reading the facial expressions of her fellow demi-gods. That's when Piper observed that everyone had expressions of agreement and interest in what Annabeth had to say. On the other hand, Reyna's face had the emotions of: slightly hurt, bothered, embarrassed and furious on her face all in one fleeting expression while Percy had: bewildered to shocked to amused on his face, but like Reyna he quickly recovered. It seemed Piper was the only one who seemed to notice though.

_That's weird._

Nonetheless, Piper by now was getting real hype by this song.

"You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe"

Now Piper noticed that Percy was trying to hold back a snicker, Reyna was starting to lose her calm pretense and Leo glanced over at Piper with some kind of awe.

_What's going on?_

By now Piper lowered the volume a bit so she could pay attention to what was going on around her and listen to music at the same time. This however, didn't stop Piper's flow. The conversation going on around her wasn't really funny or shocking. It sound interesting and serious, so what was going on with Percy, Leo and Reyna?

_And I ain't hit that note. But, fuck you stupid hoe. Yeah, fuck you stupid hoe. I said fuck a stupid hoe. Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe. I said fuck a stupid hoe. Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe. I said fuck a stupid hoe. Yeah, fuck a stupid hoe._

By now the song was had ended and had repeated itself again.

Halfway throughout the beginning, Piper didn't even realize they were all staring at her with various expressions of astonishment until Annabeth had stuttered out,"Pi-Pi-Piper!" As if she was trying to warn Piper to take caution with something.

Under the shiny wooden table, Piper had put the song on pause. "Yes, Annabeth?" Piper had mustered on an innocent-like tone to try to draw away any suspicion that she wasn't paying attention at all.

"I thought we were over this," Reyna murmured next to Piper. Piper looked over and saw that an angry Reyna was shooting her a sharp death glare.

_What did I do to you?_

Then, that's when Piper realized that they were all looking at her like they don't know who she is anymore. As if she took a sudden step out of character.

"What?" She questioned them, wanting them to stop gawking at her. "What did I do?"

Now Reyna was seething, and abruptly got up from her seat and stormed out of the room. Of course, not without sending Piper a glare that said if it was only the two of them in the room she'd beat the living shit out of her.

Leo finally broke the silence by letting out a long low whistle and stating, "Wow Piper, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Had wh-"

"Uhh, Piper," Percy spoke next to her. "You do realize that you've been calling Reyna a stupid hoe for about an hour so far right?"

Piper gasped, now at a sudden loss for words. She stammered out, "I didn't-. I mean I was-. You all were-. I-."

"I knew there was something going on between you two because of-,"Annabeth paused with a quick, obvious glance at Jason. "But I didn't know you hate her _that _much to compare her to Jennifer."

Hazel looked lost when she didn't know who Jennifer is, but she quickly recovered because making the analogy she probably just figured out that Reyna must be just like Jennifer and that Brad and Angelina is like Jason and Piper.

"I wasn't-. I didn't-. It was the-." Piper stopped and sighed since she kept forming unintelligible sentences. By now Piper guessed that she was so hooked into the song that she started saying the lyrics out loud. Thus, appearing as if she was talking about Reyna and also explaining the looks on those seated the closest to her.

"I think what Piper was trying to say is that," Percy announced, "she didn't even realize what she was saying because while most of us were all quarrelling-," He stopped and delivered a quick smirk toward Annabeth's way for using such a "big" word. He continued, "she decide to zone out by listening to some-," He paused and tugged Piper's hoodie away from her head. Thus, exposing the headphones still plugged in her ears. He resumed, "music. She was so lost into her music that she accidently started to say the lyrics out loud. Lyrics to a song that coincidently is similar to a…very popular current situation. Therefore, Reyna must've thought that Piper was just verbalizing her thoughts and or feelings out loud just to get it out there. The only question left is: _why_ the same song has been looping for the past _hour_? Well I have no solution for that." Percy finalized, leaning back in his chair and blowing from an imaginary pipe as if he's now a professional detective. "Well Piper?"

'Ah's and 'Oh's arose from the others.

She decided to avoid that question and started to lift from her seat and walk towards the exit to go and attempt to reason with Reyna. "I better go talk to her."

"Umm, Piper?" Leo called out to her before she left.

"Hmm?"

"If I were you, I would try to avoid her." Leo looked at everyone and continued, "She wasn't taking notes…she was planning out ways to get you alone and get her revenge."

Jason briskly got out of his chair and stated, "I better go talk to her." He exited the room.

Soon following that, everybody left, leaving Piper standing alone in the chilly room.

About five minutes later she heard something behind her. _CRASH!_

She turned around and what Piper saw she'll never forget.

A maniac, crazed-looking Reyna stood there, dressed in her purple Praetor toga, back slightly hunched and a gold sharp, spikey, pointed dagger glinted dangerously in her hand clad with a leather glove. Oh, and you can't forget the white Jason mask covering her face.

"Uh…Reyna?" Piper squeaked.

She lied, "It's not _Reyna_." She paused and then quoted Nicki Minaj, "It's Friday the 13th, guess who's playing _Jason._"

Reyna stalked towards Piper.

Everything went pit black.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Piper screamed at the tip top of her lungs.

"Piper! Piper?" Jason's worried face came into view. "Are you okay?"

Piper sat up and took in her surroundings. She grasped that she was safe and sound in her small room aboard the Argo II.

_It was just a dream. But it felt so real._

Piper blew out a relieved breath. "Phew, it was all just a dream." She looked up at her blond haired blue eyed boyfriend and breathed sheepishly, "Sorry if I woke you up."

The worried look swept from his face and was replaced with a relieved one. "Lucky, it was just me you woke up and not Hedge."

He stood there smiling down at Piper. Her heart fluttered with butterflies every time he smiled at her.

_Mine._

"I can't fall asleep now. Lay down with me?" Piper batted her eyelashes and feigned an innocent tone at him.

He complied and soon they were cuddling up together under her huge comfy purple covers.

After a while, Piper asked, "What's tomorrow-well _todays_ date?"

"The thirteenth."

_What?_

"Which day?" She asked, worry blending into her words.

"Friday, why?"

"No reason." Piper quickly waved it off. Maybe that is why she had the dream, she unconsciously dreamt up her own mini horror movie.

Piper cuddled up to Jason even further and they awoke in the morning with an outraged five feet tall pajama and mud mask clad satyr standing at the foot of her bed.

"_GRACE! MCLEAN!"_

That truly was a horrifying sight.

**The end! For those of you who don't know, Reyna had quoted Nicki Minaj from her "My Chick Bad" verse. **


End file.
